lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Content Guidelines
These are some guidelines to adhere to in order to ensure that the editing process is easier for everyone and that pages look tidy and professional. General - Pages should not be created for trading purpose. Please either: create a blog or to a selling or buying related forum discussion. - For the sake of the staff, make summaries of your edits to let others know what you changed on a page. - Always use capital letters in page titles. Do not include punctuation marks unless necessary. - If you are not sure how to fix or do something on a page, contact our staff. - All information in a page should be conveyed in the most effective manner possible. (Don't repeat information or include obvious facts). - When editing be sure that you make all content organized into paragraphs (5 sentences or one larger idea. Preferably 2 or more paragraphs. - Trivia sections should not be added. - Most pages already have enough categories and therefore adding more is unnecessary and unwanted. For example, if a page is in the category "Wood," don't add "wood types" or "trees". - Make sure that all content is grammatically correct and that you use proper spelling and punctuation. - If you are able to include infoboxes, do so. - Please crop unwanted menu items, etc. in the photos you post. Admins and content mods have the ability to remove or change any photo that is not cropped or edited to correct wiki format. Also be sure to make images related to one in game item like a tree, object, or NPC transparent. - When adding a comment to a page; do not add images or links to items obtained before release (via hacks/exploits). - Please read special instructions on pages. Article Content Before submitting any additional content, make sure your edit is: * Factual: All content on this Wiki should be factual; that is, concerned with actuality, as opposed to what is theorized or believed. Please refrain from adding theories, opinions, and other kinds of non-factual information. However, if such theories/non-factual information provide truthful or logical thinking regarding the topic, feel free to include it. * Verifiable: Most, if not all, content from this Wiki should be verifiable. This means that the reader should be able to confirm if the content is true, accurate, and justified, should doubts arise. * Relevant: Articles must contain information closely related to the topic in question, without digressing or going on tangents. * Neutral POV: Situations must be discussed in a disinterested tone, giving no bias or preferences and avoiding giving unimportant issues undue weight. Avoid the use of imperative form and second person (you) when writing/editing articles. * Formal Language: Avoid the use of slang and conversational or casual undertones. * Language: Language must be clear and unambiguous. * Unique: Information on a page should not be repeated. (A common example of repeating information would be providing descriptions the article's subject matter when an image already displays all the information being written. If an image does not directly state the appearance of an object, it would be generally acceptable to write such details.) Editing Disputes If you edit an article in good faith, and your edit is then reverted by an admin, please do not re-add said information in attempts to start an editing dispute. The edit was reverted for a reason, most likely because the information added was unnecessary or incorrect. Admins do make mistakes sometimes, and if you feel like your edit had been wrongly reverted, your concern can be addressed on the respective admin's message wall. Taking it upon yourself to restore the original edit can be seen as challenging an admin, and doing so will result in a warning, and later a ban, if the behavior continues.